Forever Yours
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: She had every right to be tense and ready to protect him. Until he was able to do so himself, she would guard him with her own life. Missing scene from What's My Line Part 2.


After spending the last two days watching Buffy from the start, I finally got to What's My Line parts 1 and 2 today. And I realized that something is unfairly missing! After they rescue Angel from the clutches of Spike and Dru, there is no warm and fuzzy Bangel reunion! I mean there's that one teensy eensy little part, but it barely does the episodes any justice! So being the justice seeker that I am, I wrote this to explain what happened between Angel's rescue and the sending off of Kendra! Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: Not mine! Insert witty and funny disclaimer here.

BABABABABABABA

After escaping the burning church, the group and a reluctant Kendra hurried to get Angel back to the safety of his apartment. Kendra and Buffy helped Angel into the backseat of Giles' car, while the others loaded into Cordelia's.

As soon as Angel was in the backseat, Buffy climbed in beside him and pulled him into her arms, her heart still racing.

Kendra saw this act, and she shook her head again at the notion of a slayer falling for a vampire. But she climbed into the front passenger seat beside Giles and slammed the door shut behind herself.

As Giles started the car, Buffy ran her fingers lightly through Angel's damp hair. She could feel him trembling with pain, and she wondered angrily what kind of torture Spike and Drusilla had inflicted on him.

Giles glanced in his review mirror as they pulled away from the burning church. As soon as they were on the road and he could see Cordelia driving behind them, he sighed his relief. "Where is his apartment, Buffy?"

Buffy glanced up from her injured Angel and gave Giles the directions he needed. Then she gently stroked Angel's hair, hoping to soothe him.

The rest of the ride passed in near silence, except for the wounded vampire's soft moans of pain. Buffy knew that it had to be bad, and it made her want to get to his apartment that much faster.

Finally Giles brought his car to a stop, and he opened his door to get out of the car.

Behind them, Cordelia got out of her car, swiping at her thick hair. "That's it, I'm going home for a shower." She looked at her shoes. "And to burn these..."

Buffy got out of the backseat and glanced at her. "Then go home, Cordelia. We've got him from here."

Willow wrung her hands anxiously. "Are you sure, Buffy? We don't mind staying." She shot Xander a meaningful look.

"No, it's okay." Her gaze flickered between the three. "But thank you guys, for all the help tonight." She would definitely rest easier, knowing that even if Spike and Drusilla had survived, they most likely wouldn't show their faces again until after Angel had fully recovered.

Willow went to Buffy and touched her arm. "Let me know if there's anything I can do, okay?"

Buffy patted Willow's hand. "I will." Then a soft groan from Angel caught her attention, and she hurried back to the car.

Cordelia shook her head. "I'm an all night taxi service!" She got back into the driver's seat.

Xander and Willow hesitated, then got into Cordelia's car and left.

Buffy gently eased Angel out of the backseat and into the cool night air. Once he was on his feet, Buffy and Kendra managed to get him into the building, with Giles following close behind.

Finally they reached his apartment, and Giles pushed the door open. Then he stepped back and allowed Kendra and Buffy to help Angel in before he followed them.

Suddenly feeling awkward, Kendra stepped back, releasing Angel.

Buffy gave Kendra a curt nod, holding Angel tighter. He was barely conscious, and it was a bit of a struggle getting him to the bed. But finally they reached it, and she pushed the comforter back before tenderly easing him against the pillows.

Kendra stepped back and looked at Giles. "Perhaps we should leave now."

Giles removed his glasses and wiped at his eyes. "Buffy, I'm going to take Kendra-"

"It's fine, Giles," Buffy interrupted, her eyes focused on Angel's pained expression. "But I need a first aid kit."

Giles nodded. "I will bring you one." He motioned to Kendra. "Come along, Kendra."

She obediently followed the older watcher, pausing only for a moment to glance back at Buffy. Then she followed Giles out of the dark apartment.

A silence fell over the apartment after the door closed.

Buffy sighed softly and smoothed her hand over Angel's hair. He was covered in sweat, and she hesitated for a moment before easing out of the bed. Then she hurried into the kitchen and filled a large bowl with cool water and grabbed a clean cloth before hurrying back to his bed.

He was tossing restlessly by the time she got back to his side, and she carefully placed the bowl on the nightstand beside his bed. "It's okay, Angel," she murmured, dipping the cloth into the cool water. "You're safe now." She wrung the cloth, then sat down beside him and began dabbing at his hot skin. "Shh..."

He tossed his head to the side, moaning softly.

She moved the cloth over his broad chest, flinching at the injuries she saw. She hadn't had a chance to look him over in the church, since their primary focus had been on getting him out. But now she was thankful that she had asked Giles to bring a first aid kit. From what she could tell, none of the injures were fatal. But left untreated...

She shook her head as if to rid her mind of those thoughts. They had found him in time. Spike and Drusilla hadn't drained his life from him. His wounds would heal with time. He was going to be fine.

Her hands brushed against a particularly painful spot, and Angel gasped in pain.

"I'm sorry," she whispered contritely, smoothing one hand over his thick hair.

He cracked one dark eye open, trembling under her touch.

When he slipped into unconsciousness, she was thankful. The more he rested, the sooner he would heal. She continued to clean his injuries, losing track of the time until there was a sudden knock at the door. Tensing immediately, she set the cloth in the bowl and readied herself for a fight.

The knocking continued as she got off of the bed and crossed the floor. Cautiously, she opened the door. "Giles..." She shook her head and mentally smacked herself for being such an idiot. Then again, she had almost lost Angel a couple of hours ago. She had every right to be tense and ready to protect him. Until he was able to do so himself, she would guard him with her own life.

Giles nodded, handing her the first aid kit. "Here you are." He peered over her shoulder. "How is he?"

She shrugged, clutching the kit. "No mortal injuries, but he won't be getting out of his bed soon."

Hesitating, Giles reached out and gently gripped Buffy's shoulder. "If you need anything..."

"I'll call you." She managed a small smile for him. "Thanks, Giles."

He nodded, reluctantly backing away from the door and turning to leave.

Buffy closed the door behind him, then locked it and went back to Angel's side.

Asleep, he looked so sweet, so...angelic. There was no better word to describe him. Unable to resist, she leaned over and brushed her lips lightly against his forehead. Then she opened the first aid kit, and time passed in silence as she cleaned and dressed his wounds.

Once she had found, cleaned and dressed each of his injuries, she closed the first aid kit and set it aside. Then she gently pulled the comforter over his sleeping form, tucking him in with a tender affection.

"Sleep well, Angel." She ran her thumb over his lips, then started to get out of the bed to put away her supplies. But a large hand wrapped around her wrist, making her smile.

"Stay." He swallowed hard. "Please?"

His voice was weak and tugged at her heart, and she gently pulled his hand away from her wrist. Then she brought it up to her mouth and kissed his fingertips.

He smiled weakly, fighting the heaviness of his eyelids.

Seeing his struggle, she gently placed his hand on his chest. "I'm not going anywhere," she promised, stroking his forehead with the back of her hand. "So close your eyes and rest." Her thumb gently brushed against each of his eyelids. "I'll be right here."

He sighed quietly, surrendering reluctantly to sleep.

Satisfied that he was resting comfortably, she stretched out beside him and rested her head on the pillow beside his.

Softly groaning, Angel turned onto his side and draped an arm over Buffy. Then he snuggled into her and settled down again.

Surprised, Buffy slipped an arm around Angel and gently hugged him to herself. "Everything's okay now, Angel," she soothed, slowly caressing his dark hair. "I'm here."

He just breathed deeply and pressed himself closer to her, soothed by her presence.

Moving closer to him, she kissed the top of his head.

"And I always will be."

The End...?

A/N: That was my very first missing scene take, so I'm excited! But I wasn't sure if I should continue or leave it as a oneshot. What do you guys think? Oh, and of course, I took a few minutes to listen to Taylor Swift's Love Story, and I came to a realization. She must have been watching Bangel while writing it! It fits them so perfectly, doesn't it? LOl. Thanks for reading, and please leave me a little review!


End file.
